horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whippin Up
Whippin Up is a song by SoundCloud rapper Lil Puro. Lyrics Skrr Skrr Whip Whip Whip Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whip, Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whip, Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Smokin' that outside the lot I get like 60 a rock Louie all over my tee I get like 50 a weed I'm smoking dope off a tree I'm smoking weed with my bitch I got a bitch on my team Sippin and buying a weed It's my weed it smell like the cheese My house it just smell like febreze My house it just smell like febreze That pussy it smells like a treat Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whip, Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whip, Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope I cannot count all my my shorts Fucking a bitch in a porsche I fucked your bitch in a porsche Skrrting around the court Her pussy it smell like the trash I'm fucking your bitch in the back I get a lap every day Shootin' your gang with a mag I'm iced out Got ice in my watch I fucked your bitch again She sucking on my cock I got the car in the drop Your bitch she gave me top I pay that bitch with a chop I got that Gucci my flop I got that Gucci my top Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whip, Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up dope Whippin up Whippin up Whippin up Why it sucks * The beat is very generic * The music video is awful. He says he's whippin up dope, but all he got in the music video is water. * His green screen effects are terrible. * Pretty much the whole song is him repeating "Whippin up dope" over and over again * The lyrics are complete trash and are just about he has swag and is whippin up dope. * The lines in this songs suck like "I cannot count all my my shorts", "My house it just smell like febreze", "It's my weed it smell like the cheese" and "Her pussy it smell like the trash". * His rhymes are abominable * His flow is very annoying * His voice is annoying Music Video Lil Puro - Whippin Up (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Puro Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.